halofandomcom-20200222-history
M247H Heavy Machine Gun
The M247H Heavy Machine Gun, formally known as the Machine Gun, Caliber 12.7x99mm, or M247H is a heavy weapons used extensively by the United Nations Space Command ground forces.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=28442 Bungie.net: M247H HMG] It is a variant of the widely used M247 General Purpose Machine Gun and is very effective against infantry. Design details The M247H is an air-cooled, gas-operated, electrically fired, linkless-fed weapon. It can be used in both anti-personnel and anti-vehicle roles. It is most often seen mounted on stationary tripods and used as a defensive weapon, but can also be carried by those strong enough to efficiently operate it. An M247H is mounted on either side of most UH-144 Falcons. Like many other support weapons used by the UNSC, the M247H is fitted with a metal shield near the rear of its barrel to protect the user. Some versions, including the one mounted on the UH-144 Falcon, lack this feature. Trivia *It has a faster fire rate but less damage than its Halo 3 counterpart, the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. *Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052, a SPARTAN-II commando, utilized this weapon throughout the Human-Covenant war. His customized M247H, named Etilka,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-noble-intentions Halo Waypoint - Canon Fodder: Noble Intentions] lacked a shield plate, which was replaced by a heat cover over the barrel as well as a few other small differences. *The M247H is erroneously labeled as the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun in Bungie.net game stats.http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/CareerStats/weapons.aspx?player=Ace_36O *It is prone to overheating in Halo: Reach and Halo 4 unless it is removed from its mount, which somehow enables it to fire without overheating until all ammunition is expended. This is possibly a balancing reason, however. *If a player listens to it firing, it makes exactly the same sound as the AIE-486H HMG when firing, even with the sound of the gun spooling up. *The weapon is described to use 7.62mm rounds, however, the game manual describes it to fire 12.7mm rounds and text on the weapon's ammunition box in-game reads "12mm HVE." A 12.7mm caliber would be more logical given its designation as a heavy machine gun, rather than 7.62mm which would make it a medium machine gun. *Along with the above points, the weapon seems far too large and bulky to fire the 7.62mm round. Also in the Halo 4: Essential Visual Guide it states that the machine gun is a 12.7mm, not a 7.62mm. *The ejection port for the gun is on the left side but in-game, when fired, the spent cartridges exit through the right side above the ammo box. *The AIE-486H HMG doesn't overheat while the M247H does. This may be due to the fact that the AIE-486H has a design similar to the Gatling Gun; its three barreled design allows it to fire rounds continuously without the user having to worry about overheating as much. *Unggoy can use this weapon which can be easily seen on Lone Wolf and Firefight. Unggoy can also be seen doing this on the Halo 4 level Composer when you have to use the Mantis as well as in Spartan Ops. Gallery File:M247H-HeavyMachineGun-transparent.png|A render of Jorge's modified M247H HMG in Halo: Reach. File:H5G_Render_Jorge’sChaingun.png|A render of Jorge's modified M247H HMG in Halo 5: Guardians. File:Reachturret.jpg|The weapon mounted on a tripod. File:HaloReach - Spartan HMG.png|A SPARTAN-III using the M247H in Halo Reach. File:Jorge-052.png|Jorge-052 with his modified M247H. File:640px-Reach_concept-M247H.jpg|Concept art of an M247H HMG, with a M319 grenade launcher for size comparison. M247H Reach concept.jpg|Another concept which showcases a rotary design reminiscent of the M41 LAAG. reach_13862838_Medium.jpg|The M247H is Jorge's preferred weapon. reach_140718_Medium.jpg|The M247H in use. reach_10279410_Medium.jpg|The barrel of the M247H. reach_11548361_Medium.jpg|An Unggoy uses an M247H. reach_17219674_Medium.jpg|The M247H affixed to a Spade with Jorge using it. H5G_Overview-Stasis_Indomitable1.jpg|Jorge's modified M247H in use on Stasis in Halo 5: Guardians. H5G_Overview-Stasis_Indomitable2.jpg H5G_Overview-Stasis_MOR-NobleTeamArmor1.jpg|A visual recreation of Noble Team with Jorge's M247H. H5G_Overview-Stasis_MOR-NobleTeamArmor2.jpg Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' **''Deliver Hope'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:Human Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Dismountable Weapons